PercyxAnnabeth 4ever
by N1ghtmareM00N
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are a cute couple... But Percy soon proposes to Annabeth for Marriage! How will life be living with Seaweed Brain?


I sat at a Cafe, tapping my fingers impatiently, awaiting the return of Leo. My ADHD was starting to act up, and I couldn't sit still. When will Leo return? Did a monster eat him?

With that lovely thought, Leo burst into the cafe yelling," Finished!" Everyone stared at him oddly as he slinked into the the seat across from mine. He was grinning happily.

"I fixed it." He said, as if I didn't hear him. " No spiders. All fixed."

"Promise?" I asked, in a concerned tone

"I swear on the River Styx."

Thunder rumbled in the distance.

"Well thats good. Your Dads the one who did this in the first place!" I sighed. Leo just pouted, then nodded solemnly, "Well Annabeth is going to be here any minute, so... uh..." I stuttered.

He raised his arms in Surrender. "Ok! Ok! I'll go!" He grumbled strolling out the door.

After hat seemed like a lifetime, Annabeth was sitting across from me grinning.

"Hello Seaweed Brain." Annabeth greeted, "So why did you ask me to come here?"

"Well, just wanted to see you..." I stated smiling, as a waitress walked over.

"Hello!" The waitress said grinning, handing us menus. I opened up the menu, which was in very fancy lettering, which killed my dyslexia. I looked up and noticed Annabeth cutely squinting as if trying to make out the lettering.

"Um... Whats our favorite meal?" Annabeth asked the waitress politely, the waitress grinned.

"The steak is superb." Th waitress said dramatically.

"Well, we'll have 2 of those then, the way you like them!" I said, seeing what Annabeth was doing. The waitress nodded and pranced off.

"Well," Annabeth started "is it supposed to be ironic that you invited me to the exact Cafe we went to when we were in when we were 12 and met Ares?"

She was right. It was the exact same Cafe when Ares gave us the task to retrieve his shield, it wasn't supposed to be ironic, yet it was no coincidence...

"You'll see..." I said happily. A slightly annoyed, yet amused look came across her face.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure its romantic." She sighed, leaning over, then without warning she kissed my cheek.

The waitress returned with our steak, and set them down on the table. She smiled, then pranced off.

We enjoyed the wonderful steak, and the waitress was right, the steak was superb! I enjoyed the steak, but even more I enjoyed Annabeth's smile and happy eyes.

After the wonderful meal Annabeth climbed into my car and we drove off. I drove around until I found my destination Waterland.

"Wait!" Annabeth shrieked, "I know this place! This is where Ares sent us on that quest to get his shield. Oh my gods! This is were we rode the Wild Ride of Love..."

"And we are going to do it again." I said happily, but Annabet looked scared.

"But Hephaestus trapped it! And the spiders!" Annabeth sighed, "Sometimes your head is full of kelp!"

I laughed, "Leo fixed it!" Her "your stupid" expression turned into a happy "that never happened! Your so romantic!" Face.

I brought Annabeth into Waterland. When we approached the Wild ride of Love, the sign said "Leo's Thrill Ride of Love" and Annabeth laughed. "I was wondering how you pulled it off!"

We got into the same boat Ares and Aphrodite were in and floated off into "Leo's Thrill Ride of Love"

"This is, like the most romantic thing ever." Annabeth said, leaning over she kissed me on the lips, it was a long kiss, and noting else mattered to Percy but Annabeth at that moment. Suddenly, the cupids on the sides shot heart arrows up into the air, which exploded into pink hearts.

"A little touch from Leo." I figured, aas they floated down the tunnel.

Annabeth came back from the kiss, and grinned. "I love you more than I ever loved Luke." She sighed dreamily.

"Um... Thanks?" I grinned, deciding to take it as a compliment. I then willed for the water to pick us up. Water flew from the ride and scooped us up.

"Huh!?" Annabeth squeaked. The water pulled us up into the sunset, and swirled around up creating sparkly water and a rainbow. It was extremely romantic!

Annabeth grinned,"Good job Seaweed Brain."

I rustled through my pocket, until I felt a velvet box. Annabeth seemed to notice. "What you got there Seaweed Brain?" I pulled a blue velvet box from my pocket, which Annabeth stared wildly at, like it dropped from the moon. I bent down on one knee, which made Annabeth gasp, realizing what was going on.

"Annabeth Chase," I started, "Will you do me the honor, of being my wife?" I noticed a tear drizzle down Annabeth's cheek. She smiled.

"I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life with you, Seaweed Brain." She burst into happy tears, and hugged me, which I gladly hugged back. I slid the pearl ring onto her finger. It was official. Annabet Chase was my fiance.


End file.
